


Bloodstained and Beautiful

by love_u_always_mom



Series: Musical Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam is mentioned in passing, Castiel's Wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, I should have gone to sleep three hours ago but I wrote this instead, M/M, Rowena only has a couple paragraphs, This was supposed to just be porn but it grew a plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, but not for very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: Dean gets turned by a vampire a second time, but this time the cure isn't going to work. They looked around for other options and only found one, which leads them somewhere they had only dreamed of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Musical Supernatural [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121702
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Bloodstained and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head a few days ago and it's been running around ever since. It wasn't supposed to have a plot, but here we are.

Somehow, Dean had managed to get turned by a vampire  _ again. _ Of course, because life is hilarious that way, the one that turned him got herself decapitated and burned before they could cure him. In search of another way to cure him, they did what they always did - ask around. It was Rowena who offered a possible cure - and she put emphasis on possible. 

“I haven’t ever seen it used, personally, I saw it in a book I read when Fergus was a wee little boy,” she told them. “Now, I don’t remember many of the details, but I do believe it’s supposed to be quite intense.”

As Castiel turned to walk away after Dean, she called out to him. When he turned back, she was at his shoulder. “Make sure you two are _alone,_ ” she told him quietly, “and that you’re somewhere comfortable. It’s better if Dean doesn’t see this coming, but when I say intense I do mean in an erotic way. Not that you’ll have any objection to that, will you dearie?” She winked and turned away, leaving him rooted to the spot with heat climbing into his cheeks.

* * *

By the time they got back to the hotel and Dean had shooed Sam away with a short “I’d really rather you not see this, Sammy”, Dean was looking haggard and antsy. He had been fighting the urge to feed for almost three days, and it was clearly getting overwhelming and painful. Castiel shook off his trench coat and jacket, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Come here, Dean. We need to get this done, you’re in pain.” He didn’t mean for it to come out that way, like the only reason he cared was that Dean was hurting, but thankfully he seemed too far gone and too distracted to notice.

“Are you sure about this Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean, I am sure. Give me your knife.” He felt the warmth of adoration flow through him at Dean’s concern, that even out of his mind with hunger and pain, he was still concerned for him, willing to pay the price if somehow Castiel was selfish enough to deny him this. The knife was pressed into his hand by Dean, standing rigidly in front of him. Without hesitation, Castiel flipped the blade open and pressed it to the side of his neck. Perk of being an angel, he could control how severe the wound was, keeping himself from bleeding out despite cutting into his jugular. The moment his blood hit the air, he saw the physical change take over Dean’s body as the smell hit him. 

Dean was on him in less than a second, hands taking his shoulders in a grip that would be excruciating if he were purely human as his second set of teeth bit hard into his neck. A raw, animalistic sound came from Dean’s throat, part growl and part moan that made Cas’s fingers curl in the fabric of Dean’s coat. The slight tug the motion caused was the only coaxing Dean needed to shift from his awkward standing bent over position, moving instead to straddle Castiel’s hips with his knees, sitting on his thighs. 

After a few long moments, he felt Dean pull away from his neck, and wondered if it was finished already. One look into Dean’s eyes told him it wasn’t, it was taking everything he had to restrain himself. He knew he shouldn’t be aroused by this sight, by Dean’s wide pupils and bloodstained lips gasping for breath. He shouldn’t be, but he was. 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “I’m - I feel - I… I don’t want to… to take advantage,” he struggled. “But I feel… and I don’t think I can stop myself.” 

“You are aroused,” Castiel guessed. Dean said nothing, simply nodded. “I am okay with it, Dean, and I can take anything you give me.” On a wild impulse he didn’t understand, he guided the other man’s head forward with an insistent grip on the back of his neck. With his lips brushing Dean’s ear, and Dean’s mouth inches from his bleeding neck, he pitched his voice low. “You suck me now, and if you want I will suck you later.”

Dean made the same noise again, biting deep into Castiel’s neck. The motion overbalanced them and Cas fell back against the bed with Dean still straddling his hips. With the new position he could feel Dean’s erection inside his jeans, his own pressing against the other man’s hip. 

Castiel let his hands slide down to Dean’s hips, hands guiding him to grind against his own. The single small motion was all Dean needed, and he began to grind his pelvis rhythmically against Cas, eliciting a deep groan from his own throat. His pants provided too much friction, the sensation almost painful against his sensitive skin. Castiel slid his hands down, struggling to find room between his own body and Dean’s to unfasten his pants and slide them down. After a brief moment of fumbling he managed it, only to hear a muffled voice at his neck, “mine too.”

He obliged immediately, baring them both from the hips down, and the feeling of their skin pressed together so intimately made him arch and moan, hands forming fists in the soft skin of Dean’s sides. Dimly, he was aware that if he were human, he would have been drained and killed several times over by now. 

Dean was moving against him faster now, breathless grunts and moans coming from where he had mostly let go of Cas’s neck, either too lost in the flow of their bodies, too full to continue drinking, or perhaps beginning to change. The sensation of their erections sliding together, now smoother from the abundance of precome dripping from them both, was quickly pushing Castiel to the edge, and he arched into the feeling of Dean’s body moving against his own.

“Oh, yes Dean…” he breathed, too far gone to feel embarrassed, though it was sure to come later. 

He pushed Dean’s mouth back against his neck, craving the sensation of Dean’s mouth on his throat. The flow of blood into Dean’s mouth triggered a cascade of pleasure that sent him over the edge, mouth leaving Castiel’s neck to cry out in both pain and pleasure as a white hot flash shot down his spine. 

The combination of feeling Dean come on him, the throb of his orgasm pulsing against his own erection and the sounds Dean made as his orgasm hit flowed together and sent Cas over the edge, shouting the other’s name as his fingers bit deep into Dean’s ass.

Castiel gasped for breath, muscles feeling like jello as the haze of pleasure slowly cleared from his brain. As it did, he became increasingly nervous about opening his eyes, even though Dean had not made a move to get off of him yet.

Slowly, though, he did open them, to be met by Dean’s gaze boring into his own. “Did it work?” he asked Dean softly. 

“Yeah,” he answered slowly. “Yeah, it worked. Are you… okay?” A tinge of red crept up into Dean’s cheeks, giving away something he was clearly trying to pretend wasn’t there.

Cas chose, in that moment, with Dean looking so unsure, to throw his own hesitancy and caution to the wind. His eyes focused on Dean’s mouth, still red with his blood. He lifted one hand to cup his jaw, thumb brushing softly against the lower lip to wipe it away. “I have spent countless millennia in Heaven, hundreds of thousands of years, perhaps millions... And yet it pales in comparison to this last hour, being held in your arms with your bare skin against my own.”

His thumb brushed gently over Dean’s cheekbone as he continued, taking advantage of Dean being stunned into silence. “I understand that the chance of your reciprocity is slim, and that’s okay, I don’t mind,” he said with a smile. “I will be happy to cherish this memory for the rest of my life, whether that lasts one year or billions, whether it ends while I am watching you or watching the sun turn red and envelop the earth as it dies.”

It took Dean an unusually long time to find his words. “Well… after that, saying I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now feels really lame.”

Castiel laughed aloud, feeling lighter than he had in quite some time. “Tell you what,” he told Dean quietly, “take that shirt off, show me the rest of you and I’ll call us even.” 

It was Dean’s turn to laugh, pushing himself up to a kneeling position to pull his t shirt over his head, noting that it would need to be washed. “When did you get so good at talking like that?” He asked curiously.

“You would be amazed how much free time is available when you don’t need to sleep,” Castiel replied, eyes raking over Dean’s naked torso. He had seen Dean’s body hundreds of times, but it was different this time, with the shared intimacy between them. He was allowed to stare, to want and to touch. Dean watched Castiel take him in, surprised by the hungry look in his eyes. Somehow, ridiculously, he still wore his shirt and tie, which would both need to be washed as well. He was somewhat surprised to realize that Cas was fully hard again already.

“Have you always looked at me like this? Am I that blind?” Dean wondered.

“Only when you weren’t looking,” Cas returned with a grin.

So help him, but that devious grin sent a shiver of desire up Dean’s spine. “Who are you and what did you do with the awkward, nerdy angel?” 

It took less than a second for Castiel to flip them over, pressing Dean’s back against the mattress as his spread wings casting shadows against the ceiling with an ethereal glow. With Dean pinned beneath him, he shed the remainder of his clothes. He let his wings remain fully spread, knowing that despite humans not being able to see them, the act of holding them spread changed his posture and altered how he held his shoulders. Just as he expected, Dean’s eyes darkened imperceptibly with lust. 

He used one hand to pin both of Dean’s wrists above his head, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “If you want me to stop, just say so and I will.” Dean nodded in agreement, and with that assent he brought one hand down between Dean’s legs, behind his perineum to gently push a fingertip inside. “There are benefits to having sex with an angel, Dean,” he told the man beneath him softly, letting the warmth of his power flow beneath his skin from his fingertips, relaxing the muscles around his finger as he pressed past the second muscle.

“What’s that?” Dean asked breathlessly as he produced a small bottle of lube from beneath the pillow. Castiel took it and coated himself generously with it, before closing it and tossing it aside. 

“You aren’t bound by human limitations,” Cas growled in a low voice, before pushing all the way in with a single firm thrust, shocking a high pitched moan from Dean’s lips. 

“That should have hurt like hell…” Dean breathed, still confused. “But…”

“It didn’t, because…” he held his hand up, showing a faint glow beneath the surface of his skin.

Castiel pulled nearly all the way out, then slid slowly back in, watching in fascination as Dean’s eyelids fluttered. Entranced by the minute changes in his lover’s face he continued, soaking in every moment. Dean’s legs came up to grip his hips, drawing him in faster. 

He continued slowly, refusing to give in to the temptation to rush, to miss this chance to hear this man’s beautiful voice call his name over and over again. He had spent hundreds of hours researching human sexuality and how they pleased themselves and each other, first out of curiosity and then later as a just in case, when he realized he was imagining himself and Dean in every situation he read. 

With slow, deliberate strokes and deft, skilled fingers he brought Dean to climax, throbbing in his hand once, twice and a third, using just enough power to keep his lover comfortable, without the discomfort of overstimulation. It was with Dean trembling and gasping beneath him coming down from his third orgasm, fourth really, that he let his self control go and gave in to his own needs, coming quickly once he allowed himself. He heard Dean’s name falling from his lips as he came apart, bracing himself on his elbows so as not to collapse on top of him. 

When their eyes met they moved at the same moment, eyes falling closed as they met for a soft, tender kiss. When they came apart, Castiel caressed Dean’s cheekbone with his thumb, letting the bliss of the moment soak in. Dean stifled a yawn, making him smile, and he rolled gently onto his back. 

It was with inhuman dexterity that Cas maneuvered them underneath the blankets, pulling Dean into his side, head resting in the dip of his shoulder. Dean’s fingers caressed his bare chest as exhaustion overtook him, and he curled his arm around Dean’s shoulders to hold him close as he began to drift off.

He timed himself exactly, to make sure that Dean would hear him, but could feign already being asleep if he didn’t want to respond. 

With his arms around Dean’s shoulders, and Dean’s head fit snugly into the hollow of his own, he spoke quietly at the cusp of the man’s waning consciousness. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Though there was no verbal response, he saw Dean’s mouth curve up into a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *-------------------For some reason I really wanted Rowena in this, which couldn't happen if it was set when Dean was actually changed in season 6, so I had to come up with something. I can't remember exactly when she showed up so the timeline isn't set, but it also isn't important.
> 
> Song for this one is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8), my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-u-always-mom).
> 
> Comments give me life! No, seriously, whenever I get an email saying someone commented I get excited and check it immediately.


End file.
